Yugioh Yaoi requested oneshots
by stacieblue
Summary: yaoi galore
1. Request please

Post the kind of ship u want below. I only do yaoi and if I don't know the character and don't think I can do the ship I'm not doing it enjoy.


	2. Requests

these are that ones I will work on:  
Eren x Levi(who do u want as uke)  
AtemxSeto(the uke?)  
Tendershipping(I'm putting kura as uke)  
Gemshipping(afriak is uke)  
Puzzle(uke yami)  
Mobium(uke yami or atem?)  
Egyptian(uke atem.)

these will be up next week. or month.


	3. Please Adopt me!

**A/N: This is for Hellhound production. sorry but I don't ship Yusei/Jack or Jesse/Jaden unless they(jesse &jaden) are in a threesome with Yusei. I also despise sebaciel.  
**Ereri-adopt me please.  
 **Eren's POV:  
** My sister Mikasa and all my friends have been bugging me about getting mate. Even my parents agree with them, which is to be expect since I will needed an heir to the vampire throne. Yea that's right I'm vampire. I finally gave in but I told that it would have to a neko, surprisingly they knew exactly where I could get one. Horse face aka Jean told me about this pet shop that is giving away all kinds of nekos this Saturday. I decided since that was the place he got Armin, a bunny type neko, from then it must be good. He gave the address and I told them that I would go there.

time skip

It was finally Saturday, and my friends insisted on coming with me to make sure I actually got one. Jean took Armin so he could pick up so more plushies and bunny toys. I just rolled my eyes and looked around for a worker to help me. I found one by the cat toys stocking shelves. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around to reveal a blonde hair girl with green eyes. She was dressed in slutty clothes, a shirt that showed way too much cleavage, and a skirt that was way to short. She kind of looked like I knew her from somewhere. "How may I help youuuuu...? Eren?!" She asked shocked. " yes, um do I know you?" I asked. " it's me Tina we're cousins remember." _Oh that's right Tina my cousin on my dad's side. That's where I remember her from._ "Oh Tina. how you've been?" " good. so um what are you doing here?" "my parents are making me get a mate so I told them that it had to be a neko and this is where I ended up." "Cool, but you do know we're almost out. we only have one left and he's a cat version." " okay can I meet him?" She nodded and lead me to the back.

There I saw a beautiful neko with raven hair and brown eyes.(I forgot what color levi's eyes are.)He was smiling but his eyes told me that he was troubled and sad. " Mind if I have a minute alone with him?" She nodded before leaving. I bent down so we would be at eye level. " Hi cutie. Why so sad?" I asked. " how did you know I was sad?" He asked in this cute but strict voice. " I could tell by the way you eyes looked." He put his head down before replying. " I'm going to die today." he said sadly. I looked back at him and frowned." why do you say that?"I asked. " nobody wants me because I'm so sassy to my masters." he said still not looking at me, " they keep returning me and now no one wants to adopt me, unless you ." He looked up with hope in hid eyes." unless I what?" I asked. "Unless you want to adopt me.", he said a little hopefully praying that I would," please adopt me." " what will happen if I don't?" I asked . He didn't say a word he just pointed to a sign behind me. I looked and the sign read, 'All pets(including nekos) not adopted, or brought back more than 3 time with be eliminated on inventory day.' I turned back towards him frowning. " inventory day is tomorrow,and I've been brought back almost 4 times. Please adopt me!" He yelled. I smiled. " okay then." I said calling tina back in the room so she could open the cage and let him out. " okay cutie what's you name?" I asked picking him up and carrying him to the checkout. He smiled. "Levi" he said putting his head to my chest. As I stared into his beautiful face I knew I had made the right choice. "What do I call you, master?" He asked still nuzzling me. "You can call me daddy." I said smirking. " Ok, Daddy." he said giggling.

I was about to pay the cashier when I remembered that it was adoption day. So I took a buggy and let Levi pick out him some toys and treats. Watching him run around picking out toys made me chuckle. He was so cute. I had to remember to thank Horse Face for telling me about this day. Levi came up to me and asked " daddy exctaly how much money can I spend?" I smiled and told him." you can get as much as you want." He face lite up with joy. " Really?" He asked. I nodded and he went back to shopping. After we finished I took him home happy to finally have a mate.


End file.
